Planned love
by Mesmerizze
Summary: Summary: Serena feels what?! Cheruu thinks Giiokuro's past n none foe koroki....der gettin married when??..o sorry for that...anywayz pls review even if its a flame...pairings: SxK n CxG
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Except for Cheruu, Giioukuro, Koroki, King Marus, King of Broll, and some people who will be mention or included in the story.   
:Ohhh....I actuallly erased tha first chapter!!!!!!!!!!....well 2 evry1 who read dis...it was suppose 2 b da second one but now its da first one.::  
.......................................Planned Love......................................................................................  
..........................................................................................................................................  
.......................................Chapter one......................................................................................  
..........................................................................................................................................  
.......................................Section 1.........................................................................................  
  
  
The morning sun glowed around two young men as they walked through the hallway up to their father's throne room.  
  
"Hey do ya know whats this is about?", asked the youngest of the two. "No not really. Im surprised as you are.",answered the older one.  
  
As they neared their fathers throne room, they became aggitated. Both sighed while they are about to open the door.  
  
"Ah so you are here, good", the kings deep rumbling voice greeted cheerfully. "Hello father", answered both of them.  
  
"I have good news for both of you, very good indeed." the king said looking at them mischievously.  
  
"uh oh.",mumbled Koroki (A/N: he's the youngest) his maroon eyes looking at his older brother Giioukuro (A/N: pronounced (gi-oh-kuu-ro)...umm...i dont know if these words mean something in japanese so if they do tell me).  
  
"Yes father?", asked Giioukuro his emerald gaze bore to his fathers maroon ones. "You two are to be married to the daughter and niece of my best friend Marus.",he said as he was looking at them, the king expected answers.  
  
"WHAT?!", both sharp replys echoed through the room. "You two have no choice but to do it.", the king said expecting answers other than "WHAT?!". "Do we pick or did you already do it?", Koroki asked his father, his identical-to-his-father-eyes looking at his father. "Hmmmm....", the king considered."You are right...we did".  
  
"Giioukuro, since you are the eldest you shall marry Cheruu...as for you", looking at Koroki,"you shall marry Serena."  
  
Just as their father was about to dismiss bot of them, Giioukuro asked,"What if we do not like our chosen bride?" His fathers reply shocked him but didnt surprise him, "You will just have to deal with it" The tension was very apparent.   
  
"K, fine", Koroki said to break the tension. "We're stuck with them even if we dont want them, I can deal with that." he said cheerfully.  
  
"As you wish father", Giioukuro said with clenched teeth. The king just smiled his-happy-go-lucky smile. Making Giioukuro more irritated. "Both of you are dismissed", the king said already planning the meeting with both parties. 'I need to talk to Marus about this, I know you Giioukuro, you will love this girl. You remind me of me when I was your age. When I had to marry your mother.'The king was thinking about his past as his sons left the room.  
  
"When do you think they'll come?", Koroki asked his older brother. "I have no idea", Giioukuro said as he ruffled his blond hair making it stand up."O great.",Koroki replied, mimicking his older brothers move except his blood red hair didnt spiked it already was.  
  
.......................................End of Chapter one Section one.................................................................  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
......................................................O_O...............................................................................  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
.......................................Chapter one......................................................................................  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
.......................................Section 2........................................................................................  
"What?!!!!!!!!!!!", a very femine but angry voice echoed through the whole kingdom."Now, now lets not get angry", another voice replied.   
  
" I cant believe you Uncle. Why would you do that to us?", she asked." Because the King of Broll (A/N: I forgot 2 name him) and I already arranged it Cheruu.", the king said. "So who will I marry and who will marry Serena?", she said sarcastically.  
"For you since you are atleast a year older than Serena will marry Giiokuro and Serena will marry Koroki.", Marus said as he nodded his head. "Gee, thanks a lot Uncle Marus", Cheruu said while rolling her violet eyes skyward. "..Sigh..when do we met them? Well?", she asked. "Maybe next month....yes next month", he said unsurely at first. "Fine."  
  
Cheruu scoffed as she asked her Uncle Marus if she can leave. 'I'll tell Serena that she's going to be married', she thought to herself, 'o crap me too.'  
  
Cheruu walked for a whole five minutes to get to Serena's room,finally she reached it and opened the door Serena's chamber was decorated in all shades of pink and silver, much to the chagrin of Cheruu who preferred blue and black. A huge balcony dominated the room giving clear view of the ocean much like Serena's eyes, stormy or peaceful happy or sad you can just look at the color and see the emotions.Cheruu sets her gazr at the table in her right where violet and blue flowers where arranged very neatly. What really captured Cheruu's attention was that the person she was looking for was not there.  
  
"Serena? Sereeenaaaa wherreee arrree youuu?", she yodeled. Looking all over the room, where she didnt find anything she got nervous. 'Maybe I should check the balcony' she thought. She walked over to the balcony looking north east south west.She did not find her.'Hmmm....I wonder where did she go..', while she was thinking that suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder and......................................................................................................................................  
......................................End of Chapter one Section2....................................................................  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
..........................................................................................................................................**********************************************************************************************************************  
Hmmm....What did you think? Crappy? Probably...I know the reason...its dat dang baby from school you have to take care of.....:mumbles: stupid baby alwaz cryin: and its like 1:00 AM here so I'm freakin tired and nos choollll!!!WEEKEND!!WHOO!   
!stupid doll baby!  
Next episode:  
I simply do not know.  
  
BUH BYE  
  
That button down der will tell me wat u r thinkin bout my story...like its dumb, crappy, or good or just plain crappy. I guess i'll say that reviews are needed even if u hate the story. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters 'cept for Cheruu, Giioukuro, Koroki, n other ppls.   
  
Previous chapter:  
"Serena? Sereeenaaaa wherreee arrree youuu?", she yodeled. Looking all over the room, where she didnt find anything she got nervous. 'Maybe I should check the balcony' she thought. She walked over to the balcony looking north east south west.She did not find her.'Hmmm....I wonder where did she go..', while she was thinking that suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder and.....................  
  
Chapter two   
Section 1  
  
....turned her around. But before that person did that, Cheruu did a kick and hit them squarely in the face.  
"Owwieee....", the perp moaned. "Whaa...Serena?", Cheruu said wide eyed when she glanced at the perp. "Hi Ruu...did ya really have to do that?", Serena said clutching her nose. "Umm....", a guilty look at Serena, "yea, yea it was necessary.", Cheruu said. "Oh ok", Serena shrugged. "Ummm....do you need any help cuz?"  
"Yea I think so." "K....".   
  
Cheruu helped Serena to get up from the floor. "Sigh...sorry about that", Cheruu said her guilt marring her face. "It's ok Ruu besides it was my fault for sneaking up on you", Serena replied, "by the way what are you doing here anyways?". Cheruu hesistated but said, "Ohhh.....:sigh: I feel the same way as you about this situation." "What situation?" Serena asked, confused.   
  
"We as in we are going to be engaged to Prince Giiokuro and Prince Koroki of the Broll empire. You will marry Koroki while I...you do the math.", Cheruu said dejectedly. " :GASP: we are?" asked an awed Serena. "Didn't I just said it?". Cheruu said surprised by Serenas words. 'Isn't she suppose to be afraid, scared or just plain mad?', she thought as she scrutinized Serena with her eyes thus making Serena stutter.   
  
"Oh i mean..meant...that...me ...you...we...uhh...", she stuttered like a steam locomotive on a chase. Finally Cheruu said, "How do you feel about it Serena?". What Serena said is exactly what Cheruu isnt feeling. "Oh I feel so happy that we are getting married.", Serena said brightly, grinning ear to ear. "Huh?!!! you are?", Cheruu said with a teary look in her face. "Why????", she badgered. "Because I get to have a husband AND a sister-in-law who is my cousin. We could live in the same palace.", Serena said making Cheruu think about those possibilities. 'Hmmm....I guess shes right. I wonder what my husband will look like. Is he nice? Will he rule with a gemtle fist to his people or will he deny my birth right? Does he feel the same thing as I do?', all types of questions ran in Cheruu's head while Serena went back to her room to get something.   
Chapter two   
Section 2  
  
"So we will meet them next month right?", Koroki asked for a second time. "Yes bro.", Giioukuro said irritated with his little brother. "It's such a shame you are getting married so young.", he taunted Koroki. "What do you know old man?", Koroki taunted back. "I know many things...like..."Giioukuro said as he was rubbing his chin."Umm...well I have momentarily forgotten." he said smiling his devil-may-care smile making him look like the opposite of a dignified scholar, a seriously dangerous man.  
  
" Oh really?', Koroki said and when he was about to make a comeback he was interrupted by his fathers personal secretary. "Excuse me your highnesses but your father wishes to talk to you in the throne room." Koroki scoffed, "Again??" while Giioukuro remained stone silent. They followed the man as he directed them to the room in a different route.   
  
"I wonder what else is there? Are we going to get married soon after their arrival?", Koroki joked. "Hmm....maybe or maybe not who knows." he said as he turned the knob to the throne room.   
  
"Well kids how are you? Feelin good?", the king asked as Koroki and Giioukuro entered the room. "Well father we were until you called us.", Giioukuro said making eye contact with the king. "Well the future king should be always prepared for everything." his father countered. Giioukuro just smiled at his father and waited for more. His brother looked at him because he could tell he was seething. ' If i am suppose to be the future king then why shouldnt get to pick my own bride?', Giioukuro thought as he fingered his ruby and emerelad necklace (A/N: hey....did u figure that out?Hold on figure out what?..umm....nevermind). 'This is the necklace you gave me for my 15th birthday mother.' His eyes got a dazed look as he thought about the past.  
UH OH O_O Flashback:  
  
"Giioukuro are you paying attention?" his little brother asked wide eyed. "Hmm? Huh? Yea I am..:clears throat:", he guiltily looked at the people on the room. "Mom wants to talk to you.", his 12-year-old brother said. "Oh? What about?", Giioukuro asked, looking down to meet maroon eyes. " I dunno maybe you're in trouble." "Ha yeah right squirt.", he said then ruffled his lil bro's head (A/N: how cute!!^_^ He was such a nice guy until THAT day...*sigh*..poor guy). "Ahh stop. You're ruining my hairstyle.",he managed to gasp out.  
  
"Mother you wish to talk to me?", Giioukuro asked as he saw his mother in the room where only royals are allowed. She was alone except for her maid. "Ah yes Giioukuro...as of today you turned 15. Happy Birthday." , she said smiling her gentle smile. "Thank you mother." he bowed and smiled.   
  
"I wish to give you something.", she said. "And what will that be mother?", he said looking puzzled. She walked across the room and gave him a green velvet box that matches both their eyes. "Here is your gift from me.", she said as she handed it to him. "Whats in it?", Giioukuro asked excitedly. The queen chuckled and sais, "Why dont you find out for yourself.".   
  
He opened the box and found a necklace that made him catch his breath. "Mother why? Why did you give me this?", he asked while looking at the emerald and rumby gems that gleamed in the moonlight. " Because you will responsible for the throne when you reach 23. That will be in 8 years. It is your father's custom so you cannot back out if you do not want the throne besides your father wants to retire. Your brother will get my kingdom so both of you will be kings before you are 30.", his mother explained.   
  
"Now go to your party and celebrate and I apologize for this information that you never knew about.", she said looking apologetic. "Dont apologize mother, father always said "the future king should be always prepared for everything". You don't want to go back there mother?", he asked. "No I have a headache right now so I'll be back later.", she kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye, leaving him only in the room just like he would be motherless for the next years to come.  
  
He got to the room and saw its boring so he searched for something to do. When he got into the garden, he went to the maze and wamted to cahllenge himself like he did when he was younger. There he walked and expertly turning to the right ways. In the center of the maze he found a young girl of 13. 'She's crying. I wonder why even though its none of my business.' 'Well you're bored just talk to her to pass your boredom.' another voice said.  
  
He walked to her and asked her, "What are you doing here all alone?".   
  
She lifted her black haired head and looked for the deep male voice that interrupted her crying.   
  
"Oh I got lost and I just received bad news in my family", she sniffed,"and what are you doing here?" He looked at her violet gaze and said, "I'm bored.". She shrugged and just looked at moonlight which is the only source of light (A/N: thats gotta be the brightest moonlight because you can see peoples features!!) and brought her violet gaze to his emerald ones. "Oh.ok", she said.  
  
"I'm sorry I must look pathetic like this.", she gave him a weak smile. 'No you look beautiful.', he thought. "Actually the moonlight brings out your hair and your eyes.", he said dreamily.'Where did that come from?!', he thought looking at her, blushing a little bit. She widened her eyes and smiled and said, "Well your hair and eyes are brought out by the moonlight too." He smiled and she smiled again and just stared at each other until some bushes started to rustle.  
  
"Oh what was that?", she asked breaking their eye contact. "I dont know, wait here and I'll find out.", he said and took off.   
  
When he checked the "thing" it was just the find. He went back to the center but found that she wasnt there anymore. 'Oh great, the cute girl I was staring at is gone.', he thought.'Maybe she got scared of you.', his own voice taunted. 'Shut up.', he replied. All he remembers is the pair of pretty violet eyes and night colored hair.  
End of Flashback  
  
  
  
"Well the wedding plan will start when the girls will get here and that would be in one month so there will be a lot to prepare.", the king said.  
  
"Yes father.", both brothers asnwered. "And that's it so you two are dismissed.", the waved his hand as he said that.  
  
Both men walked out of the room silently. "Soo....what were you thinkin' bout?", Koroki asked elbowing Giioukuro. "Hmm...oh I was thinking about kicking my little brothers butt.", Giioukuro said, not telling the truth that he was thinking about their mother and the mysterious violet eyed girl. "WHAT?!", Koroki mocked a protest. "Hahaha...very funny big brother.", he said. While walking toward their rooms, they talked about the past the present and not the future.  
End of chapter two 


End file.
